


Échangeons les masques

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, J'sais pas quoi mettre de plus, Misgendering, Mégenrage, POV First Person, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans!Adrien, Trans!Marinette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Alya était venue nous voir, des masques de Ladybug et Chat Noir à la main... Et évidemment, c'est un de Chat Noir qu'elle m'a tendu...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 6





	Échangeons les masques

– Manu ! Adrienne !

Je me tournais vers Alya, elle était enfin de retour…Et elle avait des masques de Ladybug et Chat Noir dans la main ? C’était vrai qu’on pouvait porter des masques à la fête, si on le souhaitait.

– Tenez !

Elle me tendit le masque de Chat Noir et tendit celui de Ladybug à la blonde à côté de moi. Je soupirais avant de le mettre, sachant qu’elle ne me lâcherait pas avec ça sinon. Ma meilleure amie fit la moue.

– Vous leur ressemblez pas…C’est dommage ! Ah, Nino ! Viens ici !

Et elle partit aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

Il était vrai que ni Adrienne ni moi ne ressemblions de près ou de loin aux héros dont nous portions les masques…Je retirais le masque noir de sur mon visage et lâchais, plus pour moi-même qu’autre chose.

– J’aurais préféré l’autre…

Je ne m’attendais cependant pas à ce que mon amie, et amour secret, m’ait entendue et pose le masque qu’elle avait sur mes yeux, avant de me subtiliser le mien.

– Ladybug et Chat Noir…On ne leur ressemble pas, pas vrai ?

Elle rigola. Il était vrai que nous ne leur ressemblions pas, quel que soit le héros choisi, cependant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, j’étais Ladybug.

– E-En effet…Tu ne ressembles pas à Ladybug…Enfin, ça t’empêche pas d’être incroyable, hein, mais…Oh, euh…c’est pas ce que je voulais dire je…

Adrienne eut un sourire en coin et rétorqua.

– Je trouve que le masque de Chat Noir me va mieux, entre nous. Je pense pas être taillé pour être Ladybug…

– Ah bah, vous avez échangé vos masques ?

Ma meilleure amie était de retour, un masque rouge à pois noirs sur le visage, et accompagnée par Nino qui en portait un noir. Je haussais les épaules.

– Ça s’accorde mieux au niveau des couleurs.

C’était plutôt que je ne supportais pas d’être associée à Chat Noir, rien contre lui, hein, mais il était…Un garçon. Et pas moi.

– Okay…Bon, on va s’amuser ?

Nous passâmes alors la soirée à faire des activités en tout genre avant de devoir rentrer. Sur la route de chez moi, je retirais mon masque, que je portais depuis de bonnes heures sans que personne ne m’ait reconnue. Je soupirais en montant dans ma chambre. Mes parents dormaient déjà.

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

– Oui, Tikki, ne t’en fait pas…Hm…Tu ne m’en veux pas si je vais faire un tour ? En tant que Ladybug, je veux dire.

Ma Kwami répondit.

– Non, ne t’en fait pas.

– Merci. Dans ce cas, Tikki, transforme-moi !

Et une fois en costume, celui qui modifiait autant mon apparence que mes capacités physiques, je m’envolais par la fenêtre pour aller m’installer sur la tour Eiffel. Après quelques minutes, une voix familière m’interpella.

– Eh bien, Ma Lady, qu’est-ce qui vaut ta présence ici ?

Je me tournais vers mon partenaire et lui souris.

– Hey, Chat. J’avais juste… Besoin de réfléchir ?

Il s’installa à côté de moi et questionna.

– Est-ce moi qui occupe tes pensées ?

Je rigolais légèrement.

– Non, non, désolée Chaton.

Je fis une pause puis repris d’un ton un peu plus mélancolique.

– Je trouve juste ironique de ne pas pouvoir être reconnue hors costume…

– C’est une bonne chose, non ? Avec les identités secrètes et tout ça…

Je le regardais un moment.

– Ce n’est pas faux…Mais…Disons que j’ai porté un masque de Ladybug toute la soirée sans que personne n’envisage, et je peux les comprendre, le fait que je puisse véritablement l’être.

– Hm…Ma Lady était-elle à la soirée fête foraine qui se déroulait ce soir ?

Je hochais la tête.

– De toute manière, tu ne pourrais pas savoir qui je suis non plus, donc que tu saches que j’y étais ou pas, vu le monde qu’il y avait…

– Si ça se trouve on s’est croisés…

– Tu y étais aussi ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Ça a été dur de négocier avec mon père pour qu’il accepte, mais j’ai réussi à m’y rendre ! Et j’ai porté un masque de Chat Noir pendant toute la soirée.

– Inconscient, on aurait pu te reconnaître !

Son regard changea, presque imperceptiblement, mais, le connaissant depuis plus d’un an et demi, je le remarquais.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– On ne m’aurait pas reconnu…Je change…énormément…Entre mes deux formes…

J’eus un rire amer.

– Moi aussi.

– Tu vois, nous sommes félins pour l’autre.

Je roulais des yeux en entendant sa blague, il avait l’air d’avoir repris du poil de la bête…Oh. Wait. Je soupirais.

– Que se passe-t-il ma Lady ?

– J’ai fait une blague intérieure involontairement, et ça m’a désespérée…

Son sourire s’agrandit.

– Oh, ma Buguinette se met à faire de l’humour…Que demander de plus.

Je rigolais.

– Ne m’appelle pas Buguinette !

Un silence s’installa, et je finis par le briser.

– Dis, tu changes à quel point, hors costume ?

– Beaucoup. Probablement plus que toi.

– Hm… ? Tu es une fille, Chat ?

Je ne manquais pas son expression de surprise avant qu’il ne réponde brusquement.

– Non !

– Même hors costume ?

– Je suis un garçon, Ladybug.

J’avais l’air de l’avoir vexé, il ne m’appelait jamais par mon nom complet.

– Alors tu changes moins que moi.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander.

– Tu…Tu es trans’ ?

Je hochais la tête.

– Ouais. Je le suis. Et c’est pour ça qu’on me reconnaît jamais.

Je le vis pâlir du coin de l’œil.

– Un problème avec ça ?

– Non, non ! C’est juste que…Je réfléchissais à…Quelque chose. Enfin, à quelqu’un, plutôt.

– Je vois…

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne lâche.

– Je suis un garçon. Mais mon corps est celui d’une fille. C’est pour ça que j’ai réagi comme ça. Même si mon corps est féminin, je ne me considère pas comme une fille.

– Hm…Désolée de m’être mal exprimée dans ce cas.

Il eut l’air de réfléchir avant de demander.

– Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Tu peux.

– Est-ce que tu es…Je ne veux pas trop utiliser ce nom vu ce que tu viens de me dire mais bon. Est-ce que tu es Manu Dupain-Cheng ?

Je sentis mes yeux s’écarquiller.

– Qu’est-ce que…Comment tu… ?

– C’est donc un oui…C’est que…C’est à cause de cette soirée, tu avais l’air triste en portant le masque de Chat Noir, mais quand tu as mis celui de Ladybug tu étais…Différente.

Je le fixais.

– Tu m’as vu ?

– Je t’ai donné mon masque après tout.

La réalisation me fit me figer.

– A-Adrienne ?

– Adrien, plutôt. Mais c’est ça.

Je sentis mes joues se mettre à brûler. Mon partenaire de combat était la personne que j’aime depuis tout ce temps ?

– Tu…Ah…Je…Enfin, c’est que…

Je ne parvenais pas à mettre mes pensées en forme.

– Eh, là, je te reconnais bien Manu…Enfin, non…Je…Comment tu t’appelles ?

Je le regardais quelques secondes, avant de dire cette phrase pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, la première s’étant adressée à Tikki.

– Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

– Adrien Agreste, enchanté, Marinette…

Je sentis une vague de joie m’envahir en entendant quelqu’un d’autre que ma Kwami prononcer mon vrai prénom, et je me jetais dans ses bras sans réfléchir.

– M-Ma Lady ?

– Je t’aime, Chaton, Adrien.

Puis je réalisais que j’avais dit ça à voix haute et je me reculais brusquement.

– Ah ! C’est que je…Enfin, j’ai pas voulu, enfin, je me doute bien que tu ne dois plus m’aimer maintenant que tu sais que…Que je suis que moi mais-

Il me fit taire en m’embrassant.

– Je t’aime aussi, Ma Lady, Marinette…

Je me sentis fondre en entendant ces mots. Nous passâmes alors une heure de plus à parler de tout et de rien avant de rentrer chez nous. Le lendemain, c’était lundi, et je me rendis au lycée.

– Bonsoir, Ma Lady…

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Adrien.

– On est le matin, Chaton.

– Hm, tu n’as pas tort…

Je roulais des yeux et lui mis une tape sur le bras.

– Alors, question, Marinette Dupain-Cheng…Accepterais-tu d’être ma petite amie ?

Il avait lâché ça de nulle part et je sentis mes genoux manquer de lâcher.

– Je…C’est que je…enfin, oui ?

– Super ! Oh, je suis le chat le plus heureux du monde…

Et il m’attrapa la main avant de m’aider à continuer ma route alors que j’essayais d’analyser ce qu’il se passait dans ma tête.

Quand Alya et Nino nous virent arriver main dans la main, ma meilleure amie se rua sur moi.

– Wow, mec, explique-moi, il se passe quoi ?

Je pinçais les lèvres et regardais mon copain.

– Euh…

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de dire.

– Vous permettez deux secondes.

Et de me traîner loin d’eux.

– On leur dit ?

– Quoi ? Qu’on est ensemble ? Je demandais.

– Non pour…Genre, bah, nos genres…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

– Je…On peut…Avec ton soutien, je pourrais y arriver…Je crois. Mais ça va pas poser problème, avec ton père ?

– Ils garderont le secret, je leur fais confiance.

– D’accord. Bon. Bah. Ok. On leur dit tout. Enfin, pas tout avec la partie super-héros, mais tout sans. Hein.

Il me sourit et hocha la tête.

– Dans ce cas, c’est parti, Ma Lady…

Nous retournâmes auprès de nos meilleurs amis respectifs et je commençais, assez bas pour que personne d’autre qu’eux n’entendent.

– Bon, ce qui va être dit, enfin, en tout cas, une partie, va rester entre nous. D’accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et je m’éclaircis la voix.

– Je…Je suis sa petite amie.

Alya fronça les sourcils.

– « Sa » ?

– On est ensemble…Je…Je suis la petite amie de…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, ce n’était pas à moi de le dire pour lui. De son côté, il avait l’air plutôt stressé, mais il attrapa la perche que je lui avais tendue.

– D’Adrien Agreste.

Je le voyais sourire en coin, sûrement un peu amusé par l’air perdu de nos deux amis.

– Attendez. Deux secondes. Donc vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Nino.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

– Ok…Et…Comment ça tu es « La petite-amie d’Adrien Agreste ».

Je regardais mon copain et il haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

– Eh bien, Adrien est mon copain ? Si tu préfères…

– Non, mais c’est pas en reformulant, j’ai compris la phrase mais…

– Il s’avère qu’on est trans’ tous les deux. Enfin, Adrien Agreste, enchanté.

Ils ne répondirent rien pendant un moment avant qu’Alya ne lâche.

– Ah, ok. Non, d’accord, je comprends mieux. Bon, je comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre ensemble APRÈS la soirée, mais bon. Euh…Donc ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

– Oui ?

– Ton prénom ? On a celui d’Adrien, mais pas le tiens.

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

– Marinette. Je m’appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Nino reprit contenance à ce moment et répondit alors.

– Dans ce cas, je suis heureux pour vous, Adrien et Marinette, on pensait que ça n’arriverait jamais.

– Hein ? Tu savais ? Demanda le blond.

– Oh, pas que vous étiez trans’, mais les sentiments de Man-Marinette, étaient un peu flagrants.

Je vis un sourire moqueur apparaître sur les lèvres de mon copain.

– Ne t’avise pas de faire la moindre remarque.

– Ah !

Je me tournais vers Alya.

– Oui ?

– C’est donc pour ça que vous aviez échangé les masques.

**Author's Note:**

> Mow. Ils sont mignons, pas vrai ?


End file.
